c9globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman
elementalist1.png illusionist1.png reaperess1.png shaman1.png taoist1.png demonisher1.png Overview Shamans resemble the priest class in other games, but shamans in C9 can attack enemies using magic or a magic staff, which doubles as a weapon. Shamans use different means to manipulate the power of the spirits, depending on where they were brought up. Promotion Upon reaching level 10 you will receive a quest to take specialized tests. Once you complete Master Alex's quest to earn a promotion, you gain access to new Elite Skills and the Fury Formation. You also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you're not in a guild at the time of your promotion, you gain this bonus when you join one. Class Change To earn your promotion after you reach level 20, you must overcome many challenges your Class Trainer sets before you. Speak to your Class Trainer in Waterford after you have completed the class change quests to receive your promotion. The server you play on may limit the list of available classes. Shamans must choose whether to become an Illusionist, Elementalist, Taoist, Reaperess, or Demonisher. Changing your class opens up new, more specialized skills. you also earn 1 additional Guild Skill/Buff. If you are not in a guild at the time of your class change, you gain this bonus when you join one. Your Sp automatically is reset after you change your class. Shaman Classes When you reach level 20 and are done with the class change quests, you may choose from 5 different promotional classes. To find out more about each class, click the link. * Reapress - Reaperesses are Shamans who fight with scythes. They’re filled with the energy of dark spirits. They lack the strong defense and evasion techniques of the other classes, but they more than make up for this shortcoming with their powerful attacks. Their excellent mobility allows them to perform quick attacks that cause deadly bleeding, helping them win in even the fiercest battles. This makes the Reaperess a great class for Shamans who want to exploit their enemies’ weaknesses and drive them back. * Taoist - Taoists are Shamans who neutralize enemies by harnessing the strength of the spirits. They have a wide attack range and employ paralyzing strikes to turn the tide of battle in their favor. They have quick charge skills and deadly attacks that are particularly effective against ranged and magic-using classes. Therefore, this class suits Shamans who enjoy getting close enough to their opponents to debilitate them. * Elementalist - Elementalists are Shamans who specialize in using the natural fury of the elements. They cast powerful spells over large areas and have the ability to summon spirits to aid them. They can also create magic circles to enhance their elemental magic and aggressively corner their enemies. But their casting speed is quite slow, so they must remain vigilant and aware of their enemies while casting. * Illusionist - Illusionists are Shamans who specialize in using spirits to perform their bidding. They can summon giant maelstorms and hurl blades of psychic energy at their enemies. As a defensive measure, they can summon illusions to distract enemies and shields to absorb damage. Therefore, this class Suits shamans who are flexible enough to use both offensive and defensive magic. * Demolisher - A Demonisher is a Shaman who puts the power of souls into the Evil Eye to do battle. The attack damage is relatively lower than other classes, but the long-ranged magic and special effects can help Demonishers lead a battle effectively. Therefore, Demonisher suits Shamans who enjoy both long-ranged and melee combat in combination with other various combat abilities.